The Curse of the Moon
by RoFer
Summary: Una antigua leyenda, una terrible maldición y una cruel guerra entre clanes. El sacrificio de una virgen y la fortaleza de un líder licano ¿Será capaz ella de cambiar el rumbo de esta historia?/SasuSaku/ AU


**

* * *

**

**T_itulo_:** The Curse of the Moon

**S_ummary_:**

Una antigua leyenda, una terrible maldición, una guerra entre clanes.

El sacrificio de las vírgenes, una esperanza para estos guerreros de la oscuridad.

Una joven aldeana y un líder licano.

_¿Será capaz ella de cambiar el rumbo de esta historia? _

**D****_isclaimer _****:** Naruto y CIA. no me pertenecen. Son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**A**_**dvertencia**_**: **AU y un poco de OOC en algunos personajes. Lenguaje un tanto fuerte.

* * *

.

.

**C**_apítulo_** I:** _**R**__ecuerdos_

_._

_._

* * *

Llego el día, el esperado día.

Aquél en donde por fin lo volvería a ver después de tantos años, aunque no sé si realmente es lo que deseo.

Mientras pasó ese tiempo de espera, me di cuenta de muchas cosas…de tantas que me dieron a entender que no se si en realidad siento tanta alegría de ver de nuevo aquel rostro.

_¿Será porque sé que es totalmente inalcanzable?_

Recuerdo que corría por las callejuelas de la aldea tan rápido como podía, era imposible detenerme, iba a estar en graves problemas si no llegaba a tiempo.

¡¿Por qué se me hizo tan tarde?!

Y el clima empeoraba para mi desgracia.

― Auch! ― todavía tuve que caerme de rodillas ensuciando todo mi vestido, aunque en realidad eso era lo de menos ― ughhhh!!! ― quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía, sería descubierta y eso sería más peligroso, mucho más grave ― ¡¡Vamos Sakura, levántate!!! ― seguí corriendo, tenía que hacerlo. Ya faltaba poco.

_La gran plaza. _

_La vieja casucha._

_Unos metros de distancia. _

Estaba en la esquina de una enorme pared escondida viendo capas negras y vestidos blancos caminar por la plazuela

El festival comenzaría en cualquier momento.

― Solo tengo que cruzar la plaza, aquellas tiendas y llegaré a mi destino, pero si me ven ¡¡estaré perdida!!!! No hay de otra tengo que arriesgarme, no hay otra opción...

Me preparé para cruzar. Estaba lista. No había marcha atrás.

Pero algo me detuvo en seco. Viéndolo fijamente, como hipnotizada, totalmente hechizada.

Su alta y puedo suponer atlética figura cubierta por una oscura capa con una especie de pin muy bien ornamentado. Era el símbolo del Fuego. Aquel perfecto rostro con rasgos finos, unos revoltosos cabellos negros con extraños e increíbles pequeños reflejos azules, su piel blanca que contrastaba con unos ojos iguales de negros, unos ojos que se posaron en mi de forma inesperada.

Me observó detenidamente. ¡Por Dios, esos ojos! Sentía que el tiempo se detenía.

Lo vi sin cohibirme. Observé fijamente esos orbes que se mezclaban con los verdes míos totalmente prendida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ese trance, segundos, minutos…No tengo idea, pero después de este lapso lo único que pude ver fueron unos pozos vacios inexpresivos que de alguna forma te atraían como un imán hacia él. Aquella belleza inexplicable...

Por Dios, ¿estaré delirando?

_Una campanada. Dos campanadas._

Desperté de mi hermoso ensueño, dándome cuenta donde estaba. Temiendo lo peor.

― ¡Estoy muerta! ¡Tengo que volar!!! ― me dije a mi misma quitando mis ojos con mucho pesar de su mirada al ver que él observaba a la vez el gran campanario de donde provenía aquel estruendoso sonido.

Decidí tomar un camino más largo para llegar a aquella casucha.

― Espero que no se haya percatado de mi ausencia.

Entré por una puerta anexa a la edificación, desesperada por llegar a mi destino. Estaba en el sótano, empezando a subir las escaleras que me llevarían a la cocina y viendo como las cocineras me miraban perpleja, cosa que no me importo. Luego atravesé rápidamente la gran sala de estar que estaba vacía para mi horror. Seguía corriendo ya muy agotada, demasiado cansada, llegando a aquella habitación: el "Cuarto Blanco" se le llamaba.

Abrí la puerta esperanzada que aun ella no haya llegado y todo este en calma...pero lo que me esperaba no era del todo bueno.

Todas las chicas que vivían conmigo estaban en fila india con las manos y los pies juntos con sus ropas de casa bien aseadas, comparadas conmigo yo era un total desastre. Tenía manchas de lodo en mis mangas, en el pecho y seguro también en mi cabello y cara, estaba sudorosa y muy asustada tenía que admitirlo.

Voltearon tímidamente sus rostros al verme, estaba como suponía ellas: Karin, Ino y su grupo de amiguitas con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Se notaba que estaban muy contentas por dentro, les encantaba verme sufrir.

Mi única y mejor amiga también se encontraba formando la fila: Hinata, una chica de unos hermosos y lacios cabellos azulados que ahora me observaba muy asustada al igual que yo por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

― Estoy pérdida... ― me esperaba el mismísimo demonio

― ¡TU!

Esa voz, ese "Tú"

Era ella: Mayu-san, nuestra institutriz

Aquella mujer de unos 30 años de piel clara, cabellos oscuros, y contextura gruesa. Era nuestra institutriz en aquella casa, en aquel infierno en el cual tenía que soportar y he soportado todos los días de mi existencia desde que tengo memoria. Este lugar donde nos preparaban para el ___festival_, una ceremonia del cual ya estamos destinadas desde que nacimos.

― ¡Tu mocosa malnacida! ¡Ven para acá! ― me gritó como la última vez, aunque ahora con más furia

Me acerqué temblorosa temiendo lo peor, ahora no me salvaría de esta.

― ¡LLEGASTE TARDE!!! ― empezó a jalonearme el brazo haciéndome daño, sintiendo como sus uñas se enterraban en mi piel

― ¡Imbécil!! ¡¡Todo lo que tengo que soportarte!!! ― seguía jaloneándome delante de los ojos de las todas las presentes ― Si por mi fuera, ¡ya te hubieras ido de aquí mocosa de mierda!

Quería dejar de escuchar sus insultos, quería soltarme de su asqueroso agarre pero no podía. Ella era la que mandaba y nadie podría protegerme, nadie podía salir en mi defensa sino el castigo sería peor ambas. Tenía que soportarlo pero no quería… ¡no quería!!!!

La última vez por ayudar a una de las chicas echándome la culpa de su error la pagué muy caro ya que la culpable fue Karin para variar, pero aun así me llevó a una habitación oscura, pequeña donde no había muebles ni decorados. Solo oscuridad, un lugar que tenía la terrible sospecha que...

― Maldita, ¡Esta vez no seré tan condescendiente! ― parecía un demonio listo para atacar en cualquier momento jalándome ahora hacia...

― No... ― el terror se apoderó de mi ― NOOOOO.....¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOO ― empecé a llorar sin poder detenerme

― ¡CÁLLATE!! ― me golpeó en el rostro chocando contra la pared del cuarto aun delante de todas que guardaban silencio de forma sepulcral.

Volvió a levantarme del brazo prácticamente arrastrándome hacia el cuarto oscuro y sintiendo que me empujaba dentro, inconscientemente gateé hacia la oscura esquina cubriendo mi cabeza con los brazos, haciéndome un ovillo y esperando aquel tortuoso castigo.

― Te lo mereces mocosa de mierda ― no quise mirar, solo sentía sus pasos hacia mí con un barita en su mano ― nunca aprenderás, ¿no es cierto?

___**Un**____ golpe._

Resistí el dolor por ahora...

___**Dos**____ golpes_

No pude soportarlo. En mis piernas, en mis brazos, cerca a mi cara que gracias a Dios pude proteger con mis brazos.

___**Más**____ golpes, ____**muchos**____ más._

― ¡¡¡Por...favor!!!! ¡¡Ya basta!!! ― dije sollozando muy fuerte

― ¡CÁ-LLA-TE!! ― me golpeó con más fuerza ante mis súplicas.

Pasaron unos minutos de los cuales se hicieron una eternidad. Se detuvo al verme seguro con muchas manchas de sangre en mi vestido y con las mangas de éste rasgadas.

― Será la última vez que me desobedeces ― me dijo de forma altanera ― La próxima vez, te prohibiré participar del ___festival_. ¿Entendiste?

Después de decir esto me dejó sola sollozando adolorida y queriendo irme de ese lugar de inmediato. Deseando ver a Hinata, la única que me apoyaba en esa maldita casa.

Al salir me encontré con la peliazul y el grupito de Karin con otras curiosas.

― ¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!! ― se acercó a verme mientras me ayudaba a caminar.

―Ohh por Dios, Sakura. ¡Qué terrible aspecto tienes, te ves muy mal! ― Karin se creía muy sarcástica como siempre

La vi con unos ojos llenos de furia, quería descargarme con alguien a pesar de que estaba adolorida. Pero la voz de la razón me hizo detenerme: Hinata.

― Sakura-chan no les hagas caso. Vámonos.

― Bien hecho que te hayan dado una paliza. Te lo merecías ¡Idiota! - Me habló de nuevo Karin riéndose a la vez con su grupito

Decidí no seguir molestándome por esas taradas. No valía la pena y no tenía muchas fuerzas como para iniciar una discusión con ellas.

Ignoré sus risotadas a través de todo el pasillo hasta llegar con Hinata hacia la gran habitación. Siendo nosotras compañeras de cuarto.

― Sakura-chan, siéntate. Trataré de curarte ― Hinata se acercó a un mueble para sacar unas vendas y también agua limpia para desinfectar mis heridas

― Gracias Hinata.

― No te preocupes. Eres mi amiga, no puedo dejarte así... ― me respondió con una sonrisa

Me quitó el rasgado y sucio vestido para así ponerme ropa limpia. Empezó a sanarme con mucho cuidado.

― Mayu-san te castigó porque de nuevo querías verlos entrar a la aldea no es cierto?

―Pues sí… ― admití

― ¡Sakura-chan! Mira como te dejó Mayu-san por eso, por favor... ― Hinata me observó con preocupación ― no vuelvas a arriesgarte así...

― Hinata...

― Amiga… ― lágrimas salían de sus hermosos y a la vez únicos ojos perla ― no quisiera verte así otra vez. Golpeada, maltratada, humillada... ― me abrazó con todos sus fuerzas sintiendo sus sollozos y empezando yo a llorar también sin contenerme

― Lo siento mucho, Hinata... ― le dije entre lágrimas ― te prometo que no volverá a pasar

Me vio a los ojos sonriendo mucho más. Yo le respondí con otra sonrisa.

Terminó de vendar y le agradecí dándole un gran abrazo. Quise olvidar la terrible experiencia que acababa de sufrir por segunda vez. Sintiendo como el odio hacia esa vieja arpía se hacía más fuerte. Ella se arrepentiría de haberme golpeado y no solo a mí sino a todas aquella a las que ha maltratado.

Hinata me pidió que durmiera un poco, por lo que le hice caso y me acosté en mi cama para poder descansar y recuperar mis fuerzas.

Calculé que pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando empecé a abrir mis ojos y vi a Hinata entrar a la habitación escondiendo algo entre su vestido.

― Hinata... ¿qué es eso? ― pregunté curiosa

― Te traje algo de comer ― enseñándome un pedazo de pan y unas frutas ― pero tuve que hacerlo a escondidas ya que Mayu-san nos ordenó no darte comida por un día.

― Gracias, no debiste preocuparte.

― No amiga, necesitas fuerzas. Come esto.

Cogí la comida y comencé a comer despacio recordando sin querer aquellos ojos negros. Aquel extraño personaje, ese hombre de mirada penetrante.

― Sakura-chan ¿en qué piensas?

― Ah? Pues, te contaré... ― le dije sonriendo sin poderlo evitar

Después de contarle me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Era entendible su asombro, nadie podía verlos durante el ___festival_. A nadie se le permitía salir.

― Pero, ¡Sakura-chan! Eso está prohibido... ― dijo casi en un susurro

― Lo sé...pero Hinata ― continúe aun extasiada por su recuerdo ― tú no lo viste, fue increíble...

― Sakura-chan... ― reprochó ella

― Quiero volverlo a ver, quiero ver de nuevo su cabello…sus ojos ― le dije decidida mirándola fijamente ― ¡Voy a participar del ___festival_ como dé lugar!

― Amiga...pero, aun no podemos. No tenemos la edad.

― Entonces esperaré hasta ese día...

Han pasado 4 años y ahora estoy aquí, no como una niña de 13 años que corría para llegar cuanto antes a aquella casa y no recibir una tunda de parte de aquella arpía, ahora...estoy en la plaza, casi frente al campanario esperando el comienzo del ___festival_ con un largo vestido blanco con mangas con un escote no tan pronunciado bastante sencillo y unos botines negros. Todo pulcro vestuario combinaba perfectamente con mi bien perfumado y largo cabello rosado el cual trencé con la ayuda de mi amiga Hinata.

Todas nosotras estábamos vestidas igual. Las casi veinte chicas reunidas en medio de la plaza, esperando algunas ansiosas, otras un tanto nerviosas por el hecho de no saber que pasará después de que lleguen. Quizá yo me incluya en este grupo, de solo pensar que él… que _Sasuke-kun_estará cerca a mí otra vez...

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos! :3

Pues aqui me ven nuevamente con otro fic, que sea de paso yo ya lo había subido anteriormente hace muchooo tiempo en otra pagina web XD digamos que esta es la **_versión editada_** de The Curse of the Moon.

Me anime a corregirlo porque la historia me gustó X3 y esperao que a ustedes también les haya gustado :3

Proximamente subiré el segundo capitulo ( un poquito mas largo, éste esta un poco peque no? XD)

_¿Reviews?_ 83

**R**_ose-_**c**_han_


End file.
